


Union

by Jeniouis



Series: Arranged [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage AU, Brainwashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Continue with Extreme Caution, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Steve, Slavery AU, Triggers, alpha bucky, d/s dynamics, sexual abuse of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve was twenty-five by the time he and Bucky had killed ten people. They weren't always sent go kill. Sometimes they were sent to raid or heist or intimidate or maim.”</p><p>This is how Alexander Pierce raised two hydra agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Just a few notes. This fic has a lot of background manipulation in it. So Steve's thoughts aren't always healthy. Also, there's mentions of murder and rape, only implied. There's one scene where Steve is abused as a child, I put a * where it begins and end so you can skip it. Also there's underage sex b/w Steve and Bucky. Steve is 20 and Bucky is 14 but Steve is not abusing Bucky, I swear. But I put a * before and after that scene too. Also, dominates are alphas and betas, the dominating genders.
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy :) :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art designed by me. :)


	2. Cover Art

Steve was five when he was first taken from his home. His mother wasn’t there anymore, and she was never coming back. And his father had died the year before. But he would have rather stayed in the dark, cold apartment, the only home he had ever known, than to be escorted to the big church filled with strangers who didn’t understand him. They probably could have understood him. But everyone got stuck on his gender far before they could ever reach his personality.

But Steve got used to being there. He never got around to liking the place, and he never called it home. But he wasn’t mistreated. Just lonely. He was kept away from all the other kids because of his gender. The nuns, all betas, told him it wasn’t proper for him to play with the other students. Not that he ever got to play anyway. He got lessons, etiquette lessons. From sun up to sun down. He learned submissive behavior, respective behavior.

The other kids got lessons too. But real lessons. They got to learn how to read, and math, and science, and world history. Steve wanted to learn that stuff too. But when he asked one of the nuns, he was told that it wasn’t proper for an omega to be educated.

Steve started regretting ever being born an omega.

* * *

Steve was ten when he was taken from the second home he had ever known. He still hadn’t considered the place his ‘home’ but it had become something close to it for him. And Steve didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to be relocated again without a choice. But then again, the nuns always told him that choices were for dominates.

The nuns were very excited when they walked into his room that morning and told him that he had been selected, by a big and rich family, to marry their heir. It was bad enough that Steve had been told he was going to be taken, but being forced to marry someone he didn’t know made him want to run away. And he probably would have had he not been plagued with asthma and illnesses. But the nuns told him that it wasn’t a bad thing. That this meant his future would be bright and fortunate.

But when Steve the saw the alpha that had selected him, he felt far from fortunate. The guy had dusty red hair and was wearing a grey suit. He knelt down to Steve’s level with a smile on his square face that the young omega didn’t trust. The alpha told Steve that he had been chosen for a great purpose. The nurses had smiled proudly and told the alpha that Steve was indeed a special little darling. Steve was very dubious. So much so that he just wanted to run back to his room and hide under the bed.

But the worst part about not having parents, was that Steve had no one to protect him. So he ended up following the alpha against his will.

* * *

The entire car ride to the unknown destination was awkward. And filled with quiet resentment on the omega's part. Though he hoped the alpha wouldn't notice. He belong to this guy now and he didn't want to piss off his new master.

“Steven, you are a very quiet boy.” The alpha said after what seemed like ages of riding. They were on a highway now. Steve couldn't read the signs that they passed but he had a sneaky suspicion they were long out of New York.

Steve just nodded in reply and the alpha chuckled, ruffling the omega's hair.

“That's a good trait for an omega to have. You're a good boy.” The alpha said. The compliment made Steve want to jump out the fast moving vehicle. “Now I have a lot to tell you. So, you just continue to be a good boy and stay quiet.” The alpha said. Steve bristled. There was something condescending in his voice but Steve shrugged it off. As if he even had another choice.

“My name is Alexander Pierce.” The alpha started. “I am the head of the Pierce Estate. One of the most powerful estates in the world.” Alexander said, slightly lied. Steve wasn't educated, so the clergy had felt free to gossip about a little of everything when Steve was around them at orphanage. Because everyone seemed to think that uneducated and omega was synonymous to stupid. But Steve understood the complex perfectly fine. The Pierce Estate was a wealthy yet very unpopular estate. Which caused them not to be so powerful. But Steve kept that knowledge to himself.

“My estate is filled with exceptional people. Would you like to know why?” Alexander asked him, his eyes sparkling with something Steve couldn't quite put his finger on. But he nodded because it was expected of him. Alexander smiled, pleased. “Because we work towards a very big goal: world peace.”

Steve brow creased. World peace? How can anyone make something like that happen?

Alexander grinned. “You're quiet but there's a lot whirling in that mind of yours.” He said. “What are you thinking?”

“World peace is impossible. No one would agree.” Steve said.

Alexander's smile got wider. “I knew you were a bright boy. But here's where you're wrong. World peace is attainable. There's just bad people in the world who keep making messes. So we, the Pierce Estate, we have an underground name. We're called Hydra.”

Steve gasped. From what he's heard, they were the worst people in the world.

Alexander chuckled. “I know you've probably heard horror stories, but we're not the enemies. We're trying to save the world. That can only be done by getting rid of all the bad people. Wouldn't a world full of nice people be a much better place?” Alexander asked. Steve nodded, because it would be, he just didn't think it was possible. Alexander smirked and ruffled his hair again.

“I know you’re thinking it can't be done but it can. And that's why the world hates us, because we're getting rid of the bad people and they don't want to go. But you, little guy, you're going up help is make this world a better place.” Steve smiled politely and nodded slightly. Alexander seemed pleased nonetheless.

Silence fell on them after that. Steve was lost in thought. If Alexander wanted world peace, then maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe being selected wasn't such a bad thing. Steve just hoped Alexander's goal really was for world peace, and not something more ominous.

* * *

Hours later, Steve was told he was now in Washington, D.C. Steve most definitely didn't want to be there. But there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He felt sulky but he didn't want Alexander to know, simply because of pride, so he walked with his head high up to the huge, intimidating mansion Alexander was leading him to.

Once inside, they walked into a foyer. And Steve’s eyes found a little boy sitting on the floor, playing with a truck. He looked like he could have been all of four years old. And he was dressed in a tuxedo. There was a woman with dark hair sitting beside him, dressed in a tight red formal. She looked up at them and immediately rose to her feet, picking up the boy and taking him out the room.

Alexander smiled down at Steve as he called for a Sharon, and before long a blond woman walked into the room. She was wearing the same red dress as the other woman. Alexander told her to get the omega ready for the wedding, and Steve nearly fell back. He was getting married already! When he was only ten! The woman, Sharon, smiled down at him kindly and held out her hand, telling him they were going to have fun. Steve didn't know about that but he had no other choice but to slip his hand in hers and follow.

* * *

Steve remembered his mother talking about her wedding day. It had been a beautiful day for her. She had told Steve that when she looked down the aisle at his father and she could have sworn she saw an angel. She always told Steve that she wanted him to have the same thing.

That wasn't what Steve got.

He was dressed in a white vest tuxedo and taken to the garden courtyard. It was a beautiful garden, all the flowers were so gorgeous. But his mood was damped when he looked ahead and saw the same little boy from the foyer, standing at a flower embroidered garden arch. He was playing with an action figure, completely unaware of anything other than his toy or what was happening all around him. And Steve died a little inside. He got a little depressed.

“That boy ahead of you is my son. James Buchanan Pierce. I know this isn't the wedding little omegas dream about but it's just as beautiful. Together, you two will save the world from chaos. You two will rid the world of all bad people.” Alexander said vehemently. While Steve just wanted to curl in a ball and die. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want to get married. He didn't even want to help the world be at peace. He could barely survive a day without dying, how was he going to save the world?

Steve just wanted to go home.

But he couldn't. And he didn't have a choice. He had to marry a complete stranger, force himself to believe the stranger's father, and hope for the best. Because he had no one to protect him. Steve wished he could feel safe again.

He started walking down the aisle when he was told to, and when he reached the little boy, he looked up at Steve and gasp.

“You're pretty.” The boy, James, said. Steve smiled a little. At least he'll always have the security in knowing his alpha thought he was pretty.

“You're cute.” Steve told him. James blushed and ducked his head nervously, fidgeting a little.

“What's your name?” James asked him.

“Steve.” The omega answered. “And you're James.”

James shook his head, “No, I'm Bucky. Call me Bucky.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

They wedding was extremely quick. Steve said everything he was told to say and so did Bucky. And when the minister said, “You may kiss your mate.” Bucky stood of his tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

There was a reception after the wedding but Alexander pulled the two of them aside. He said that it was Bucky's bedtime and that Steve needed to have his first lesson. Steve had mixed feelings. If he was going to learn how to read, then he was overjoyed. But if it were another etiquette lesson, he didn't want to be bothered.

Alexander told Sharon to take Steve to Brock's room. For the first time in the entire day, she hesitated. She asked Alexander if they couldn't wait until the child was older. But Alexander glared at her, and told her she could either do as told or be punished. But the boy would be trained all the same. Steve felt dubious again. For someone who seemed obsessed with world peace, Alexander sure seemed like one of the guys who was part of the problem.

Sharon, a beta, smiled down at him sadly, and reached her hand out again. He hesitantly grasped her hand and followed her down a long, seemingly endless hall. She didn't say anything until they finally reached a door. She raised her fist, almost knocked, then stopped. She took a deep breath, and knelt down to Steve's level, giving him a hug.

“I'm so sorry.” She said. “The best way to survive around here is to just stay quiet and do everything you're told.”

Steve nodded. He had already figured that out. Sharon stood again and knocked on the door. A big, muscular alphamale opened it, and looked down at Steve with an ominous, cruel smile. He shooed the woman away and she was quick to obey, though she kept glancing back at Steve in sympathy and regret.

Steve looked up at him, fighting every urge to run after Sharon. He could feel himself trembling, feel the shiver that run up and down his spine.

The alpha scoffed. “I see you haven't had your obedience training yet.” He said as he harshly grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him into the room. Steve though his arm would snap under the vise like grip. He whined a little, in pain. But he had a feeling this would be far from the most painful thing that was going to happen with this guy.

Steve suddenly found himself lifted from the ground and thrown on a bed, with the alpha standing over him evilly.

“Here's the deal: you don't move, you don't speak, and you don't do anything unless I tell you to. You will only refer to me an alpha and if something hurts, you swallow it and don't make a goddamn sound. If you don't obey, ill punish you in ways that will make you wish you were dead! Understood?”

Steve nodded fervently. The alpha wasted no time pushing Steve back and started undoing his pants. And Steve froze. He had no idea what the alpha was doing but he knew it was going to be horrible.

*

When his pants and underwear were off, the alpha put his hands all him. Steve wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. But he didn't want the alpha to punish him so he just tried to concentrate in controlling his breathing, least he freak out and have an asthma attack.

It was hard to stay in control of his breathing, though, when Steve started feeling a pressure at his entrance. It was painful and he wanted it to stop. He forgot about the alpha’s idiotic rules as he whimpered and started moving away. The alpha growled and pulled him back, slapping him so hard, and placing a hand in the middle of Steve's chest, applying enough pressure to keep Steve right where he was. But Steve was afraid that if the alpha pressed down just a little harder, his hand would go right through Steve's chest, killing him. But at this moment, the notion seemed like a godsend.

“Stay fucking still!” The alpha barked. Steve trembled as he stilled himself. He didn't want to be punished.

The pressure at his entrance was back but this time Steve made sure he kept his pain internal. He heard the alpha grumble something under his breath and then there was more pressure. And then agony exploded in Steve's entire body.

Steve rasped in pain but then clamped his mouth shut after the alpha gave him a warning glare. He had no idea what the purpose of all this pain was but he just wished it would stop.

But when it finally did stop, Steve felt that a part of him had died and was decaying.

“Jesus kid, you’re fucking tight. You could barely take a finger.” The alpha said as he wiped his hand on a piece of fabric. Then cleaned Steve off. “But when I’m through with you, you’ll be a sweet fuck for you alpha.” The alpha said, patting Steve’s cheek.

*

“Now scram!” The alpha barked at him.

Steve painstakingly and slowly moved to sit up, hissing as he did so. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream but he was honestly too shocked and pained to do anything other than move as quickly as he could to leave the room especially with the alpha glaring at him impatiently until he was out the door. Sharon was there waiting for him. Her face was kind and compassionate and Steve broke the second he saw her. She knelt down and hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder for a moment.

“I’m so, very sorry.” She told him. “But you have to be strong. If you cry like this around Brock or Rollins, they’ll hurt you worst in punishment.”

Steve nodded in understanding and slowly gathered composure, stopping himself from crying. She kissed his cheek and stood, taking hold of his hand again and led him back to the other side of the mansion. The beta stopped at a room and opened the door. The room was huge with a big bed in the middle. Resembling a studio apartment, it had everything in it, even a kitchenette. And there were some toys in the corner. Some obviously for a younger child, and some Steve might have interest in. Had he not just went through the most traumatic event of his life.

Sharon talked to him as she helped him take a bath and gave him some brand new pajamas. She told him that he had to learn a lot of things. That he had to be prepared and trained so he could save the world effectively. Steve told her that based off current events, he’d rather go back to the orphanage. Sharon had gotten quiet after that, helping him put on his pajamas. Then she told him that living in the mansion wasn’t the worst thing in the world. That he would be treated like royal, as much as an omega could, but it all came at a very big cost. Steve thought it was unfair, seeing how he never agreed to anyone of this. He was chosen by a stranger and thrust into this completely new lifestyle. But he kept that thought to himself. But as if reading his thoughts, Sharon sighed and hugged, telling him to always keep the goal in mind. That they would achieve world peace if he stayed a good boy.

Steve didn’t believe a word of this ridiculous world peace thing. Not with the Pierce Estate being such a horrid experience. Steve didn’t even know if Sharon believed it, based off her facial expression.

But if he didn’t believe, then what did he have? A bunch of meaningless painful experiences. If he didn’t believe he would have…nothing.

So Steve just nodded and Sharon smiled sadly.

Sharon helped him get into the tall and huge bed. Once he was in, he noticed how comfortable it was. It was the second pleasant thing he’d encountered since being…kidnapped, or so it felt. The first pleasant thing was Bucky. He seemed like a sweet little boy. And speaking of the young alpha, it wasn’t until Sharon was across the room, heading out, that he noticed the small boy was in bed beside him. He called out to Sharon, in a stage whisper, asking her why they didn’t they have separate beds. She told him because they were married now. She opened the door, told him to sleep well and left.

Steve looked down at his new alpha curiously. He was pretty cute when he slept…But Steve didn’t know if he wanted to actually share a bed with this kid for the rest of his life. And as if reading his thoughts, Bucky scrunched up his face, and flipped over. He attached himself to Steve, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist, mumbling something along the lines of, “Mommy, I don’t want a doggie.” Before he drifted back to sleep. Steve tried to pry the kid off him but the boy just wouldn’t budge. Soon he grew exhausted and gave up. He patted Bucky’s head and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sharon woke Steve and Bucky up extremely early, around five o’clock in the morning, and told them it was time to start their first day of training as a couple. Steve froze then, hoping he would not have to endure the horrid experience from the day before. But Sharon comforted him, telling him that these lessons were different. That every day he had to go through obedience training, firearms training, combat training, etiquette classes, and the last thing she said under her breath. Then quickly said that it was only once a week. Steve guessed it was the ‘training’ he had the night before. And knowing that it was only once a week didn’t not make him feel better in the slightest. But Sharon promised him that he was learning skills to help him serve Bucky the best he could as his omega and save the world.

And because he had absolutely nothing else, Steve chose to believe her.

He asked her could they throw some reading, writing, and arithmetic in his daily schedule. Sharon had chuckled sadly and told him to not be funny.

* * *

Steve was fourteen when he got the serum. It wasn’t something that he wanted. Steve had liked himself the way he was. Asthma attacks and sicknesses in all. But by now he had learned it wasn’t about him. Pierce told him that he didn’t have the body of a Hydra so he had to change. To serve their purpose.

Steve didn’t object. He wouldn’t dare do something as disrespectful as defy a demand from an alpha. But he was screaming on the inside. But he was used to it by now. And Pierce had told him that it would make Bucky happy. It made Steve feel a little better. He knew, now, that his sole purpose was to serve his alpha and keep him pleased. In any and every way possible.

* * *

As always with anything that had to do with Hydra, the procedure was painful. The needles stabbing into his skin was bad enough, but the serum had felt like fire running through his veins. Searing him from the inside out. But Steve endured silently. Brock and Rollins had made him endure worst through punishments. Though he didn’t get punished so much anymore.

When the procedure was over, he stepped out the container and took a huge gulp of air. His lungs had never felt so full. And he didn’t feel weak anymore. He was almost glad he had taken the procedure but then he saw himself in a mirror. And his heart fell.

He was beautiful. That part Steve couldn’t deny. But it wasn’t him. He had no idea who this guy was that was staring back at him but he wasn’t Steve Grant Rogers.

Peggy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve dropped his eyes and folded his arms behind his back because she was an alpha. And he would never disrespect an alpha. Especially Peggy. She had been one of the few people who actually took care of him. Though Steve had to be honest, he didn’t know if she did so because she actually cared or because she was paid to be Steve and Bucky’s bodyguard.

“Do you like the new you?” She asked, in her crisp accent. Her voice half knowing, half genuinely curious. Steve took a deep breath and nodded. “You can speak with me Steve, you know that.”

Steve sighed. “It’ll take some getting used to.” He admitted quietly, making sure no one around him heard, still looking down at the floor.

Peggy nodded in understanding. “But at least you’re healthy now. You’ll always have that.”

Steve nodded. At least that was a plus. Alexander walked up to him, slapping his back proudly and pleased.

“You, Steve, are a very good boy.” Pierce said, scanning his leering eyes up and down Steve’s new body. That was another reason Steve didn’t like the outcome. He was more desirable now. It was bad enough that Brock and Rollins got their kicks off on him but other than them, no one else touched him. But now…now other alphas might want him. And being an omega, Steve didn’t have the right to say ‘no’.

But then Steve berated himself. He shouldn’t be so ungrateful. His purpose was to serve alphas and he has been living a nice life, here in the Pierce Estate. He owned every alpha here his body.

“You will be a great tool for Hydra and everything we stand for.” Alexander said. “Now Peggy, will you please gather Dugan and Gabe to continue Steve’s training for the day.”

Peggy hesitated. “Don’t you think we should let him rest for a day?”

Pierce laughed, slapping Steve’s back again. Before the impact would have sent him crashing to the floor. But now, it merely felt like a touch. So there were a few perks to his transformation.

“No sense, Steve will be fine. Won’t you?” Pierce asked him. Steve nodded as was expected of him. Peggy sighed and phoned his other two trainers. Then Steve followed her to the training grounds.

* * *

After his transformation, Steve didn’t see Bucky until that night, back in their room. They only trained with each other every other day. One the days they trained separately, Bucky usually trained longer than him. And Steve always made him something to eat in the kitchenette. Steve was always shocked at the domesticity of it. He wasn’t even a legal adult yet, but here he was cooking and setting the table for his alpha who was even younger than him.

Bucky walked in the second Steve had finished setting the table, and paused.

“Steve?” Bucky said. Steve nodded. “You’re taller.” Because he was so young, Bucky wasn’t really eloquent. Four years ago, it lead to some confusion for Steve. Now, he always knew what Bucky was trying to say.

The omega chuckled. “Permission to speak, Alpha?” Steve said, as he had been trained to. Bucky nodded. “Do you like it?”

Bucky shrugged as he walked in and sat down. Steve knelt at his feet as always. Omegas were handfed. That was one of the first things he’s ever learned.

“I like you either way. Because it’s you.” Bucky said. Steve smiled, grateful for what Bucky said. It made him feel a little better about having the serum.

They mostly ate in comfortable silence, as always. Steve was taught to stay seen, not heard. And Bucky was taught to be an alpha of few words. So when they were in each other’s company, they usually stayed quiet. But for some reason, it was never awkward.

“I’m not Pierce’s son.” Bucky said suddenly. Shock overcame Steve and he shot his eyes up to Bucky. Then he realized how disrespectful he was being and immediately dropped his eyes back to the ground.

“My apologies, alpha.” Steve said quickly. His voice above a tremble. Bucky could punish him for being so disrespectful. And to date, Bucky had never punished him. Steve wanted to keep it that way.

Bucky touched his chin and raised it, letting his eyes meet Steve’s. Steve was stunned. His alpha had never done that before, Steve didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He was never trained for this.

“Your eyes are pretty.” Bucky said simply. Then let Steve drop his gaze back down to the floor. The omega was still very surprised. Bucky just broke so many rules, the ones that had been drilled through both of their skulls for the past four years. But he was the alpha. He could do whatever he wanted.

“My parents died when I was three. Alexander adopted me when I was four. My name isn’t Pierce. It’s Barnes. And I will never forget that.” Bucky said. And Steve became motionless at his voice. Because he heard something as Bucky spoke. Something beyond the shocking words. Steve heard resentment. He should know, it was an emotion he knew all too well. But for the first time since he’s been in this estate, Steve wondered did Bucky really want to be a part of Hydra. Or did he want to run away as much as Steve did each and every day?

But Steve could only force himself to say the words he was trained to say in the case his alpha seemed doubtful.

“Permission to speak?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “He adopted you for a worthy cause. We’re going to save the world Buck.” Steve tried to reassure him. It was hypocritical. Steve didn’t believe it as much as he knew Bucky didn’t. But at least it was something to believe in. If he took that away from Bucky, the kid might have absolutely nothing. Just like him.

Bucky opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then paused. He sighed and nodded dismally.

“Yeah, heil Hydra.” Bucky grumbled. In sarcasm rather than sincerity.

Steve said what he was trained to say. “Heil Hydra.”

He was being sarcastic too.

* * *

Steve was sixteen when he and his alpha started their own estate. By now, Steve had killed five people in the name of Hydra. And each day he wanted to eat a bullet because of it. But Pierce had tried to convince him that he had removed five obstacles in Hydra’s way of bringing peace to the world. And because Steve had nothing else, he had to believe him.

But killing brought about a hardness in him. A hardness Steve didn’t like.

* * *

Their new home was located right beside Pierce’s estate. It was a mansion but a small one. Alexander had told Bucky that he had to work for his own impressive structure. Personally, Steve liked the smaller mansion better. It was the closest thing that felt like home to him in eleven years.

Their bodyguards and trainers came with them. Peggy, Sharon, Gabe, Dugan, Brock, and Rollins all had their own rooms. And they got a new houseman too. An omega named Sam. He was as young as Steve.

Steve felt bad for him, because he was pretty and the second they saw him, Brock and Rollins couldn’t keep their hands off him. They didn’t have their way with Steve as much as they used to. Since Bucky was starting to get older, and he was becoming a bit possessive over Steve. For that, the omega was grateful. But he didn’t want another omega to suffer for him.

But when he asked Sam about it, the fellow omega told him that it was his service for Hydra. That he owned them his body since he was well taken care of. Pity. He had been trained too.

* * *

“Do you know they’re all slaves?” Bucky asked Steve on their first night in their new home. They were lying in bed, but neither of them was asleep. Steve didn’t say anything, didn’t speak. It wasn’t even a thought by now, it was his automatic response to stay quiet. But so Bucky knew he was listening, he turned to face him.

Bucky continued when he did. “They all have a brand on them. Even Brock and Rollins. I’ve never wanted to own slaves. My own parents were slaves before they died.” So were Steve’s parents. They had been enslaved for nonpayment of debts. Steve hadn’t been a slave though. Debts weren’t inherited. But now…Steve didn’t know what the hell he was.

“And I can’t do anything about it.” Bucky said, sound so desperate and lost. Steve hadn’t thought he would feel so strongly about it. He had been raised to have a completely different mindset. For the first time, Steve really noticed how great his alpha was. Age difference in all.

But had to keep his alpha steered in the right direction.

“That's what we're working towards Buck. A better future.” Steve reminded him, as he had been taught to.

Bucky sighed. He wasn't sarcastic this time when he said, “Heil Hydra.” He was resigned.

“Heil Hydra.” Steve echoed, an automatic response by now. “It'll be alright.” Steve reassured him.

“We'll always have each other, right?” Bucky asked him, meeting Steve's blue eyes with his scared, desperate grey ones.

Steve nodded. “I'm with you to the end of the line.” Steve promised him. Six years ago, the thought would have been unimaginable. But Steve had grown to really care for Bucky. His alpha was all he had.

Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek, snuggling close.

* * *

Steve was twenty when they consummated their marriage. It had been an order from Pierce. He declared Bucky old enough by now. It was their forth paired mission.

*

Steve wasn't ready. Especially since Bucky was so young. But Steve didn't object as he stripped his clothes off and Bucky did the same. Steve had been trained for this. Trained in the ways to sexually please an alpha, his alpha. And from what Steve had learned, it was to be a painful affair. But Steve pushed the apprehension and fear away as he lied on his back and Bucky climbed on top of him. Sex wasn't for the omega. Steve learned that very well. His body was all for Bucky, for whatever he wanted to use Steve’s body for. Bucky was an alpha and Steve owed his body to him.

That didn't mean Steve wanted to do it. It just meant he had to.

Steve didn't have a choice.

The omega bared his neck to Bucky, holding his hands above his head, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. He submitted the way he was taught to.

The omega exhaled slowly as Bucky slipped inside him. It didn't hurt like it had with Brock…but it didn't exactly feel good either. It felt…okay. Bucky did it different than Brock and Steve hadn't expected that. He didn't ram into Steve, mindlessly and completely selfish. His thrust were slower and gentler. And for the first time on his life, Steve got slick. Which made the process more…likable. It didn't really get uncomfortable until the end, when Bucky's pace picked up right before he ejaculated inside of Steve. Which was fine, the omega was on birth control. Bucky leaned down on him, and bit down on the nape of Steve's neck. Breaking his claiming gland.

*

And afterwards, they cleaned up and reported to Pierce that the mission was accomplished.

* * *

That night, when they were in bed, Bucky asked him a question that made him stagger.

“Do you feel like a slave?”

They were facing each other, and Steve looked at him, their eyes meeting. He was quiet for a long time, thinking about it. Thinking about his ten years in the Pierce Estate. Thinking about all his training. Thinking about him and Bucky.

“Not with you Buck.” Steve said with all the sincerity in the world. It was with everyone else that he felt trapped and confined.

Bucky smiled gratefully. “I'm glad.” Steve smiled back. He was glad too.

* * *

Steve was twenty-five by the time he and Bucky had killed ten people. They weren't always sent go kill. Sometimes they were sent to raid or heist or intimidate or maim. All in the name of Hydra. Pierce told them the lives they took, the crimes they committed, had brought them closer to a world at peace. Closer to saving humanity. But everywhere he looked, Steve still saw a world in turmoil. But Pierce always promised him. Always promised that changing the world took time and that they were doing the world a justice. And Steve had to trust him or else he would have nothing but a list of merciless murders weighing on his soul. It was hard on Bucky too. Steve could see it in his hardening grey eyes. The only thing keeping them from losing their minds was that they had each other.

But sometimes Steve thought losing him mind would have been a godsend. It would made things a lot easier, made it easier for him to sleep at night.

* * *

“Steve?” Bucky called out to him from where he was staring out the window in the larger conference room of the Pierce Estate. Steve walked up to him, signifying he was listening though he kept his hands neatly folded behind his back, kept his eyes on the floor.

“If I decided, right here, today, to leave Hydra and never come back…would you come with me?” Bucky asked.

Steve didn't hesitate to say, “Yes.” And it meant it with all his heart. “Do you trust me?” Steve asked him after a moment of silence. Bucky nodded, saying 'of course'.

Steve moved closer to Bucky, in case someone, some alpha, walked in. It would seem like Bucky was speaking instead of Steve, who was never supposed to talk.

“I have a plan Buck. I think we could break away. But we'll have to play along for one last mission. Okay?” Steve said. He had never weighed so much trust in Bucky before and he couldn't help but pray that it wouldn't blow up in his face.

“Okay.” Bucky agreed easily, maybe even eagerly. Steve was so relieved and grateful.

Pierce walked in shortly after and started briefing them about their next target. An eccentric billionaire who has been fighting hydra for years, had even managed to lock some it their brothers and sisters in prisons. And for the first time since he became a nuisance, they had a window to eliminate him and his wife.

Steve didn't know it then, but it was the mission that would forever change their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
